Mobocalypse
by TheFlameBlade
Summary: J and Jazz log into a new server called Mobocalypse.Everything seems normal in the server but something is a miss in Minecraft. Accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fanfiction. I am BladeNinja2012. And this is my first Minecraft Fanfiction. I decided to do a SYOC because that is all I know right now. So I'll show the OC form below.**

**For now here is Mobocalypse.**

Hi. My username is Bocaj34 but everyone calls me J. I entered this new server not having a clue what to do. I looked around this place all trees and grass. Nothing much. Then I saw a familiar user name. BunnyGirl21, or as I call her Jazz. "Yo Jazz!" I said into my headset. I saw her turn her around.

"Hey J. I see you finally got a custom skin." It was true. Before entering this server I was only a default Steve. Now I had a skin that looked like I was an emo kid. Black hair over an eye. A black shirt with a skull and black pants with black shoes. Jazz had a funny type of skin. She had pink hair. A shirt with a bunny on it. And striped pants with sandals. "So why do you think this server is called Mobocalypse?" She asked.

"No idea. Hopefully we won't see many mobs." I looked up to see where the sun was. "We better start setting up shop. It'll get dark soon."

"Good idea." She said. We split up and started punching trees. "Minecraft, wake up on an island, start punching trees." Jazz said ironically.

"Yep." I was happy that Jazz was here because she is more of pro then I am. I am sort of a n00b. Hopefully nothing bad will happen.

**Meanwhile atop of a mountain….**

Two beings was looking out to the field that J and Jazz were at.

"You know they're doomed. Why not just kill them now?" Asked one of the beings.

"Because why not give them a fair chance. No matter what they cannot defeat our armies no matter how many people join this server. They will fall and we shall rule." Said the other.

"You better be right commander."

"I am captain don't worry." They walked back to where they came from, planning for their attack.

**Bam! There you have it so here is the OC form.**

**Username:**

**Nickname:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Skin:**

**N00b or MLG Pro:**

**Extra Info or Notes:**

**So I'll need 3 villains and 3 heroes. Any others will only make cameos. So until next time I am BladeNinja2012.**

**Deuces Up!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Super Shelter Shack

**What is up everybody? I am BladeNinja2012 and this is Mobocalypse. Chapter twoooooooooooooo…sorry.**

**I finally updated. Yeah! Anyway I am sorry that I took so long I just didn't know how to continue with the story but here you go.**

**Chapter 2: The Super Shelter Shack.**

Jazz and I have been punching trees for a while. I didn't know how much wood we needed for a starter house. "Hey Jazz how much wood do you have because I have 12?" I asked into my headset.

"I have about 20." She responded.

"Damn! You get wood quickly" I began to snicker after I realized what I just said.

"Oh grow up J. Anyway I don't get why you made your username Bocaj34."

"Because it spells Jacob backwards and 34 is the first number that popped into my head."

"Oh, well then I think we have enough wood to make a small house."

"Alright then, let's get started." So for about a few minutes Jazz worked on the outside as I worked on the interior. I had told Jazz that I was going to kill some sheep to get some wool for beds. I snuck up on a sheep getting ready to pounce when I heard a strange noise.

"I'm-a break-a ya face." That was the strange noise. I had no clue what was right behind me. I turned around and saw a horde of…Camel Jockeys! I ran like hell back to the forest where Jazz was setting up the shack. I tried to fight the jockeys but there were too many of them. I saw the house and started to sprint. I double tapped the W key as hard as I could. I ran inside and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"I was attacked by a bunch of Camel Jockeys. Apparently this server has mods."

"Well at least we have our Super Shelter Shack."

"Yeah, at least." I went over to the crafting bench and made us two beds and placed them in each other's rooms so we could sleep in peace, hopefully.

**Meanwhile inside of a dark cave…**

It was dark, only lit by a single torch. Someone was sitting in a mine cart with a map in there hand staring out of a window at a small house. He looked at a shadowy figure in the corner. "Captain why are you in my quarters?" Said the person in the mine cart.

"I just wanted to let you know that the new recruits will be here tomorrow." Said the shadowy figure.

"Good soon we will have an entire army and no one, not even Notch himself, will be able to stop us. You may leave now captain."

"Yes commander." As the captain left the room he started to walk down an iron hallway. He got to an iron door and pushed the button to let himself in. He took a deep breath and stepped into the light of the torch in his room. He had the skin of a king. Similar to the one in CaptainSparkelz's "Fallen Kingdom" video. He took out a map and stared down at it. It showed a picture of a person with the skin of a queen with blond hair and a bright purple dress. "Oh Angelica, one day we will rule the world and I can give you everything you've ever wanted." He set the map down and went to sleep, waiting for dawn to strike.

**Bam! Another cliff hanger. How I love those things and hate them at the same time. Anyway the OCs will be introduces next chapter. So…**

**I am BladeNinja2012 and I will see you all next time in…Mobocalypse.**

**Deuces Up!**


End file.
